


pick a flower, any flower

by pipecleanerFlowers



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M, flower shop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 03:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2907167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipecleanerFlowers/pseuds/pipecleanerFlowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mizael's plan to buy Kaito flowers to woo him turns awkward when he realizes Kaito works at the flower shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pick a flower, any flower

Alit tells him to throw roses at him until he keels over in utterly overwhelming emotion and cries out "yes, Mizael, yes! I'll go out with you!" This is the point at which Mizael refuses to listen to any more of Alit's love advice, leaves their stomping grounds (the always classy BARian), and decides that the flowers are a good idea. Showering Kaito in them, however, is a death wish.

So he walks into the flower shop a couple blocks away and frowns at the selection because they all look so different from the ones in the Barian World (which are kinda non-existent), and decides he should get some help because he has no idea what any of the stuff he's looking at even is.

"Excuse me, can I get some--"

And Mizael finds himself staring at a clerk who looks the spitting image of Kaito, wearing a name tag with "Kaito" on it, and scowls at him just like… okay Mizael's gonna stop wishing otherwise because yeah that's Kaito uh.

Kaito's leaning against the back wall of the cashier booth, his arms folded across his chest, the sleeves of his dress shirt that's under a dark green apron rolled up to expose his pale forearms. Mizael tries not to think about how nice his skin is (and how nice it'd be to mark it). "Hey," Kaito greets him, the word falling on flat tones that suggested that he was really not happy to see Mizael. At all.

Mizael feels his shoulders tense, whether in disappointment or irritation he doesn't know. "Hey," he throws back, trying to be casual. "So, help. I need some."  
Kaito peels himself from the wall and jumps the counter because fuck doors, fuck any sense of normalcy, and joins Mizael where he stands. "Who are you buying flowers for?"

"Oh, uh, no one."

Kaito smirks. "You sure? I have an annoying little birdie telling me differently."

"Please don't say it's Alit."

"It's Alit."

"Well never mind, I'll take my leave now." Mizael turns on his heel, about to start for the door, when a hand falls on his shoulder.

"Mizael, which flower do you find the prettiest here?"

He isn't sure how to answer that without going around the entire store. He glances around in an attempt to take a quick inventory, but finds himself at a loss. "There's so many."

Kaito shrugs. "Take your time, I'll be behind the counter." This time he uses the flip door to get through to his station at the cash register.

Mizael spends over an hour roaming the store, twirling different stems between his fingers as he tells himself he's not staying because it means he can be in Kaito's vicinity because that's a little too pathetic and he'd really rather not admit to doing that. Other customers drift in and out of the store, making quick purchases of simple bouquets. Kaito handles all their transactions with a kind of uncharacteristic ease and grace and maybe it's because most of their encounters have been confrontational rather than friendly, but Mizael finds this side of him utterly incomprehensible. Then again, Barians have no sense of what customer service means (smile and be friendly no matter how awful they are!).

"Okay," he says exactly one hour and seven minutes later as he approaches the register. "I've decided."

Kaito's arms are resting on the counter, his hand propping up chin up as cocks his head in curiosity. "And what flower would that be?"

"This one." Mizael holds up a delicate set of white flowers blooming on a single, thick, smooth, green stem, waiting for Kaito to respond.

"A tuberose."

"A what?"

"That's it's name. Tuberose."

"Oh." Mizael's eloquent streak had died when he had entered the store and he had stopped caring.

Kaito lifts himself up from his seat and pulls a book from the shelves behind him. The Flower Dictionary, the cover reads. "The tuberose signifies dangerous pleasures…" Kaito smirks. The thought 'sexy' does not cross Mizael's mind. "Am I one of your dangerous pleasures?"

Mizael feels his cheeks heat up and he mentally curses at himself. How was he supposed to know that flowers meant things? "Considering you're a worthy adversary I would say you're dangerous and maybe I like looking at you a little too much, but I wouldn't call you a--"

"Mizael."

"Kaito?"

"Your total comes to three dollars, how will you be paying?"

Mizael feels a little cheated when he exits the flower shop without so much as Kaito's number.


End file.
